


Ahh Pag-ibig

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: AU Gifts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food Blogger Kyungsoo, M/M, Resto Owner Jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Si Jongin Kim, anak ng isang sikat na chef ay naasign na imanage ang bago nilang restaurant. Sa kanilang opening, nag-imbita sila ng press at food critics, isa na dun si Kyungsoo Do, sikat na food blogger. Dun lang narealize ni Jongin kung bakit siya tinatawag na pambansang baby.au cr. @kaichocosoo





	Ahh Pag-ibig

**Author's Note:**

> para sa au gifts ko!
> 
> dear kaichocosoo,
> 
> sana magustuhan mo. pasensya na alam kong di ko na-meet ang expectations mo para sa fic na ito. gusto ko rin kasi simplehan, kaya sana okay lang ito sayo.
> 
> salamat sa prompt mo! malaki potential ng prompt kaso inaatake rin kase ako ng writer's insecurity ko //sobs// sana magustuhan mo pa rin. salamat!

Naatasan si Jongin ng kanyang tatay na asikasuhin ang bago nilang restawrant na Kamong.

Sa opisyal na pagbukas ng restawrant na ito, press, food bloggers at food critics lang naman ang mga imbitado.

Dahil sikat na chef ang tatay ni Jongin, sabik din ang karamihan na makatikim ng mga potaheng hain nila na ang menu ay siyang pinaghandaan mismo ng kanyang tatay.

"Mr. Kim, congrats dito sa restawrant niyo." Kamay sa kanya ng isang manunulat ng Manila Bulletin na si Baekhyun Byun.

Kinamayan din siya ng isang food critic na si Junmyeon Kim. "Nakita ko yung menu, talagang tatak Chef Kim lahat."

"Salamat, salamat. Enjoy kayo sa pagkain at sana magustuhan niyo." Kamay niya pabalik sa lalaki bago umusad para batiin ang iba pang bisita.

Kamay dito, kamay doon, papuri dito, papuri doon. Masaya si Jongin sa kanyang kinakatayuan ngayon. Wala man ang tatay niya na ngayon ay nagbabakasyon sa Europa kasama ang kanyang nanay, napanindigan naman niya ang pagaasikaso sa araw na iyon.

Maayos ang takbo ng lahat at kitang-kita niya na masayang-masaya ang mga bisita na kumakain.

Sa kabilang banda, habang siya'y nagmamatyag sa paligid, dalawang lalaki ang narinig niyang nag-uusap tungkol sa tanyag na food blogger na si Kyungsoo Doh.

Kumuha siya ng isang baso ng iced tea sa waiter na dumaan at pasikretong nakinig sa usapan ng dalawa.

"Ang cute cute niya, pre. Kaya pala baby boy tawag sa kanya. Mukha talagang baby sa personal." Sambit ng isa habang nakatambay sila sa harap ng chocolate fountain.

"Oo nga, pre. Tsaka mali rin pala yung chismis na masungit siya. Binati ko kanina, nginitian ako. Pero, sino ba yung kasama niya? Jowa niya?"

"Ay ayun ba? Ang alam ko taga GMA yan. Magkakilala ata sila."

"Ohh. Lapitin sa lalaki 'tong si Kyungsoo, ano? Tsaka aakalain mong tahimik pero kapag kinausap mo ang daldal rin pala. Pansin ko lang."

"Sinabi mo pa. Halos kanina lalaki lumalapit dyan. Wala eh, mukhang baby. Kapag mukhang baby, lapitin talaga. Cute cute kasi."

Bumalik ang dalawang lalaki sa kanilang kinauupuan at napatingin tuloy si Jongin sa direksyon ng sinasabi nilang food blogger.

Kilala ni Jongin ang lalaki dahil tanyag ito sa kanyang blog patungkol sa mga restaurants at pagkain. Alam din niya na ang bansag sa lalaking ito ay baby boy, pero ngayon lang niya nakita ito nang malapitan.

_Siya pala yun..._

Kasalukuyang kumakain si Kyungsoo mag-isa sa kanyang lamesa. At ang lalaking kasama nito na tinutukoy ng dalawang lalaki kanina ay nawala.

Pinagmasdan muna niya si Kyungsoo mula sa malayo.

Medyo napaangat ang labi niya sa isang ngiti dahil nadatnan ng kanyang mga mata ang pag-kamay ng lalaki. Nakataas ang mga hinliliit nito habang kumakain ng alimango. Bukod pa roon, nakalobo ang mga pisngi nito at nakanguso ang mapupulang labi. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin mapangiti sa mga pagkilos ng tanyag na food blogger.

Isang boses na garagal ang pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon. Naudlot ang panonood niya kay Kyungsoo at hinarap ang isang matangkad na lalaki.

"Mr. Kim, Sehun Oh pala from GMA 7, pwede ko ba kayo ma-interview sandali?"

 

-

 

Matapos ang kanyang interview, pinanood niya si Sehun na lapitan si Kyungsoo. Saglit silang nag-usap bago umalis si Sehun at ang kasama nitong cameraman.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan niya nahugot ang lakas at kung anong pwersa ang nag-udyok sa kanya para lapitan ang sikat na food blogger.

Siya'y tumikhim at napaangat agad ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Magandang ngiti ang binalik ng lalaki sa kanya. Hindi niya rin alam kung anong klaseng mahika meron ang lalaki dahil ang ngiti nito ay parang may binuksang pinto sa looban ni Jongin.

"Hello po, Mr. Kim." Tayo bigla ni Kyungsoo. Namumula na ang mga pisngi nito at kinuha ang kamay ni Jongin para makipagkamay.

Tulala si Jongin sa kanya. Di niya matanto bakit ngayon lang niya napansin ang magandang lalaki na ito mula kanina?

"Hello din sayo," Bati niya pabalik. Pansin niya ang malambot na kamay na hawak. "Kamusta naman ba ang pagkain, enjoy ba?"

Bumitaw sila sa isa't-isa.

Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. "As expected kay Chef Kim, lahat nagustuhan ko. Sayang lang at wala siya rito."

"Hayaan mo, sasabihin ko kay Dad itong sinabi mo. You're Kyungsoo di ba?"

"Kyungsoo Doh, food blogger. Pasensya na nakalimutan ko ipakilala ang sarili ko." Nahihiyang tawa ni Kyungsoo habang napapahimas sa likod ng leeg.

"Wala yun. I'm glad I finally met you in person. Tama nga ang bansag sayo ng marami." Nagagalak na sabi ni Jongin. Nabibisita man niya at nababasa ang mga food blogs ni Kyungsoo at finofollow ito sa Instagram, iba pa rin na makita ito nang personal.

"Yung baby boy ba?" May hiya sa ngiti nito na ubod nang pagka-cute. Kulang na lang pisilin ni Jongin ang matatabang pisngi ng lalaki.

"Oo. May iba pa bang tawag sayo?"

"Wala naman na. Pero kahit ako rin Mr. Kim, nagagalak akong makita kayo nang personal." Sabi ni Kyungsoo pabalik na ikinatuwa ni Jongin.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pag-kain. Maingat pa rin ito na kumain at kapansin-pansin pa rin kung paano niya gamitin ang kanyang mga kamay na para bang kayamanan ito na hindi pwedeng marumihan o magasgasan. Napaka-ingat at napakahinhin.

Hindi man niya mawari, may kung ano bang pwersa na humihila sa kanya kay Kyungsoo. Marahil sa taglay nitong charms na hindi mo mapapalagpas sa oras na makahalubilo mo ang lalaki. Walang takas. Para kang kinulong sa isang sumpa na ang layon ay mahulog sa taglay nitong karikitan.

Kaya nang matapos ang araw, ang tanging ginawa ni Jongin bago matulog ay bisitahin ang sikat na blog at Instagram ni Kyungsoo na walang ibang laman kundi pagkain.

 

-

 

Sa kaswertehan, ilang araw din ang nagdaan nang magkrus muli ang kanilang mga landas.

Sa pagkakataong ito, nasa UPTC si Jongin para maglibut-libot nang mapansin niya si Kyungsoo na bumibili sa isang waffle stall. May isang stroller sa harap nito na mabilis niyang napansin. May anak na pala si Kyungsoo?

Nilapitan ni Jongin ang lalaki, pero kunwari ay di niya napansin at bibili rin sana ng waffle. Buti na lang at napansin siya ni Kyungsoo na kasabay din sa pagtahol ng aso sa paligid.

"Mr. Kim?" Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na kanyang liningon agad at nginitian. Di napalagpas ng kanyang mga mata ang dalawang tuta sa loob ng stroller na ngayon ay tinatahulan na rin siya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa nakita at gumaan ang loob na imbis na bata ang nasa loob ng stroller ay dalawang poodle lang naman pala ang laman nito.

"Meokmul, Hoochoo, shhh." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa mga alaga. Nakalapat ang daliri sa mga labi. Nanahimik ang dalawang aso na parehong nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ang cute naman nila. Kasing cute din ng amo." Banat ni Jongin sa lalaki na ikinangiti at tawa naman bahagya ni Kyungsoo.

Umorder si Jongin ng waffle bago tumingin muli kay Kyungsoo na nakatayo na parang nawawalang bata dahil sa kainosentehan ng itsura nito.

"Mag-isa ka lang ba?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang order niya at tumango. "Mag-isa pero kasama ko mga anak ko. Ikaw?"

"Mag-isa lang din." Tiningnan ni Jongin kumain si Kyungsoo. Napakaingat talaga. Hinihintay ni Jongin na magpaalam na si Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi nito ginawa kaya napatalon ang puso niya.

Natapunan ng honey ang suot ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain na pareho nilang ikinataranta. Iniabot ni Jongin ang panyo niya kay Kyungsoo na sinabayan din ng pagdating ng kanyang inorder na waffle.

Hawak na ni Jongin ang order niya na may dalawang scoop ng ice-cream sa ibabaw. Patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagpunas ng damit. Kunot ang mukha nito at napagtanto ni Jongin na ayaw ng lalaki na narurumihan.

"Mr. Kim, pasensya na, marumi na rin tuloy yung panyo mo." Magkasalubong ang mga kilay niya nang iabot pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang panyo kay Jongin.

"Okay lang yun." Tawa ni Jongin para lumuwag ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka Jongin na lang itawag mo sa akin. Para naman akong matanda kapag tinatawag mo akong Mr. Kim."

"Salamat, Jongin." Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya ito. Kumain ulit ito at tiningnan ang mga aso sa stroller na parehong magkayakap at tulog.

"Tulog na mga anak mo." Ngiti ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawang aso. "Akala ko kanina may anak ka na."

Naglakad sila papalayo sa stall ng Waffables. Sa kalayuan, aakalain mong mag-asawa ang dalawa. Bagay ang height nila sa isa't-isa. Matangkad si Jongin habang may kaliitan naman si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, may tulak-tulak na stroller si Kyungsoo na aakalain niyong bata ang laman, ngunit aso pala.

"Wala. Di ako straight pano ako magkakaanak?" Siwalat ni Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh. May pag-asa pala talaga ako." Masayang bulong ni Jongin. Kilig ang nadarama niya at may kung anong enerhiya na biglang nagpalakas sa kanya.

Aamin na si Jongin. Simula ng opening ng restawrant niya at opisyal niyang nakilala si Kyungsoo, walang gabi na hindi niya hiniling na sana ay makita niya muli ang lalaki.

"Anong sabi mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, mga bilugang mata ay lalong lumalaki.

Napalabi si Jongin at ipit na ngumiti. "Sabi ko, ang cute mo kahit may mantsa na yung puting t-shirt mo." Nguso niya sa parte ng damit ni Kyungsoo na natapunan ng honey kani-kanina lang.

Pigil ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo sa una pero tumawa rin ito at tinaasan ng kilay si Jongin. "Sabihin mo lang kung gusto mo makuha number ko, bibigay ko naman."

Tila huminto sa pagintig ang puso ni Jongin sa narinig. Masaya siya dahil binabalik ni Kyungsoo ang halata naman niyang pakikipaglandian sa kanya.

"Alam mo, yan talaga pakay ko." Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone niya at binigay kay Kyungsoo matapos pindutin ang password niya.

"May anak ka rin?"

"Ha? Ano?"

"Anak, aso." Paglilinaw ni Kyungsoo bago isauli ang cellphone ni Jongin at matapos niyang i-enter ang numero sa cellphone nito. Nga pala, wallpaper ni Jongin ang litrato niya kasama ang mga minamahal din niyang mga aso na turing din niya ay mga sarili niyang mga anak.

"Ah," tawa ni Jongin sa sarili dahil sa kabagalan mag-proseso ng utak niya. "Oo, tatlo sila. Poodle din."

"Yung nasa wallpaper mo di ba?"

"Oo." Titig niya sa magagandang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Si Monggu, Janggu, Janggah."

Tumawa ang lalaki. Wala na atang ibang salita na mailalarawan si Jongin kay Kyungsoo kundi maganda. Napakagandang lalaki.

"Uh...uuwi na kami, Jongin..." Paalam na ni Kyungsoo. Tumikhim si Jongin at naputol ang pagkakatitig niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Ay ganun ba?" May lungkot sa kanyang tono. Pero sapat na ang numero sa cellphone niya para sa araw na iyon. "Hatid na kita. San ka ba naka-park?"

"Uy wag na. Okay lang ako."

"Uwi na rin ako. Napadaan lang naman ako dito. Didiretso din ako sa resto." Sinundan niya si Kyungsoo sa parking lot.

"Kamusta naman yung resto mo? Nakauwi na ba Dad mo?"

"Okay naman, Kyungsoo. Next week pa uuwi si Dad, nag-extend pa kasi sila ng bakasyon ni Mom."

Huminto sila sa isang silver Kia Picanto na sasakyan. Yun na pala ang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Baka minsan kumain ako sa resto mo." Binuhat ni Kyungsoo and mga aso at isa isang hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo ng mga ito.

"Kahit kailan, punta ka lang. Madalas ako dun tuwing tanghali."

Natuwa si Jongin sa kung paano tratuhin ni Kyungsoo ang mga aso nito. Parang siya rin sa mga aso niya, hinahalikan niya sa tuktok ng ulo. Tiyak kapag nagkataon na mapasakanya si Kyungsoo, pupugpugin din niya ng halik sa ulo ang lalaki.

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok dahil sa naisip at tinulungan na lang si Kyungsoo na tiklupin ang stroller at ilagay ito sa likod.

"Salamat, Jongin." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang mailagay na ang mga aso sa loob ng sasakyan.

Magkaharap sila ngayon sa gilid ng sasakyan.

Iba ang nararamdaman ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. May iba talaga. Handa siyang alamin ang sagot na iyon kahit may ideya na siya kung ano ito.

"Wala yun. Buti...Buti nagkita ulit tayo..." nahihiyang sabi ni Jongin na may kaakibat ding nahihiyang ngiti. Matagal na rin pala nung huli siyang kinilig. Nawala na rin sa isip niya ang pumasok sa isang relasyon, pero marahil wala pa siyang nakikilala na hihila sa kanya para sumugal ulit sa pag-ibig. Ngayong iba ang pakiramdam niya kay Kyungsoo, buo ang kalooban niya na sumugal muli.

May ugali si Kyungsoo na kapag tumawa ay nilalagay niya ang kamay sa bibig--isang ugali na sa tuwing nakikita ni Jongin ay hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti rin.

"Ako rin. K-Kita ulit tayo?"

"Oo ba..." Ngiti pabalik ni Jongin.

Sa hinabahaba ng panahon, ngayon na lang ulit nakaramdam ng ligaya at pagkasabik si Jongin. Para bang sa tuwing malapit siya sa presensya ni Kyungsoo, nakukumpleto at napapalakas siya. At sa tuwing malapit siya kay Kyungsoo, parang lahat ng bagay ay nasa ayos.

 

-

 

Magkahawak ang mga kamay.

Magkasabay ang mga hakbang.

Parang kailan lang nang nagbukas ang restawrant na ipinasa sa kanya ng kanyang tatay. Parang kailan lang nang unang magkita sila ni Kyungsoo. Parang kailan lang nang hindi na sila mahinto sa pakikipag-usap sa isa't-isa at parang kailan lang nang mag-away sila at nagkaaminan ng nararamdaman. Parang kailan lang ang lahat, at ngayon magkasama na sila para sa bagong kabanata ng kanilang buhay, kambal na mga singsing ang nakapatong sa kanilang mga daliri, simbolo ng wagas na pagmamahalan.

Patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagiging food blogger niya. Kain dito kain doon, sulat dito sulat doon. Ganun din si Jongin sa pagpapatakbo ng restawrant na ngayon ay marami nang branches sa Metro Manila.

Ngayon, araw ng Sabado, lumabas ang mag-asawa kasama ang kanilang limang mga aso na nasa stroller na tulak tulak nilang dalawa.

Ang lima nilang aso ang tinuturing nilang mga anak at may balak pa silang bumili ng pomeranian sa araw ding iyon.

"Jongin, teka umihi ata si Janggah. Tingnan mo nga rin yung mga diaper nina Hoochoo." Tumabi sila at binuhat ni Kyungsoo ang matabang aso na si Janggah na akala mo'y sanggol ang kanyang dinampot ngunit aso pala.

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Hoochoo at Meokmul. "Hindi naman sila umihi o ano."

"Hala, tumae si Janggah." Busangot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang tinatanggal ang diaper ng aso at isinara mabuti ang diaper na pinagdumihan ni Janggah. Umupo ang mag-asawa sa tabi at dali-daling inasikaso ang kanilang anak na si Janggah.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga taong dumaraan at ang hindi nila alam ay namamangha rin ang mga nakakakita sa kanila dahil imbis na sanggol ang pinagtutuunan nila ng pansin at inaasikaso, aso pala ang kanilang hawak-hawak at bini-baby.

Matapos linisan si Janggah ay niyakap ito ni Kyungsoo at ikinulong ang mukha sa kanyang mga palad at akmang hahalikan. Hahalik din naman si Janggah sa kanya pero agad siyang umiwas at sinuklay na lang ang balahibo nito.

"Di pwede kiss, magseselos ang Papa Nini mo." Sabi niya sa aso bago ito ilagay muli sa stroller kasama nina Monggu at Janggu na walang mayaw sa pagpapapansin kay Kyungsoo para maikarga sila.

Tinapik lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga ulo nina Monggu at Janggu habang tinatahulan siya ng mga ito bago niya muling itulak ang stroller nina Meokmul at Hoochoo.

"Mahal na mahal ka talaga nina Monggu. Pero mas mahal pa rin kita." Banat bigla ni Jongin nang papasok sila sa mall.

Suminghal si Kyungsoo at bahagya na rin naman na tumawa.

"Ayan ka na naman. Umaatake na naman pagiging seloso mo. Di ko na nga kiniss si Janggah para makiss mo ko eh."

"Kahit naman ikiss mo si Janggah, kikiss pa rin naman kita." Depensa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo, ngunit di man niya sabihin ay kinikilig din siya sa mga banat ni Jongin.

Nang makapasok sila sa isang pet center sa mall, nagsidungaw ang kanilang mga aso mula sa stroller na hila nilang dalawa.

Kahit ang mga bantay sa reception area at mga taong papasok din ng pet center ay agad napalingon sa kanila dahil sino ba naman ang hindi mamamangha sa dalawang lalaki na may kambal na mga singsing sa mga daliri na may dalawang stroller na tinutulak na may lamang mga aso ang hindi mapapalingon?

Agad silang inasikaso sa loob at dinala sa mga pomeranian na meron sila.

Sabik na sabik si Kyungsoo sa mga cute na aso sa paligid na sa isip-isip lang niya kung pwede lang lahat sila ampunin na nila.

Ngunit isang tahimik na puting pomeranian ang pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon.

"Ni, ayun oh. Bakit kaya ang tahimik niya?"

Napatingin si Jongin sa direksyon ng aso at kinuha niya ang atensyon nito.

"Pom pom, bakit ka malungkot?" Nguso ni Jongin sa maala-bolang hugis ng pomeranian na kinalaunan ay lumapit din at nakipaglaro kay Jongin.

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa pomeranian na iyon. Pinasok nila ni Jongin pareho ang kanilang mga daliri sa butas ng kulungan at hinaplos ang malambot na balahibo nito.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at ngumiti na may kahulugan na silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam.

 

-

 

Pagkauwi sa kanilang bahay, kanya-kanya na ang kanilang mga aso. Habang ang bagong dagdag sa kanilang pamilya ay buhat-buhat naman ni Kyungsoo at panay ang pag-baby dito.

"Jongin, ano na ipapangalan natin kay baby? Pomy? Pompom?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo. Bumuntot bigla si Janggah sa likuran niya at nang umupo siya ay nilapag niya ang bago nilang ampon sa sahig.

Binigyan ni Jongin ng treat ang mga aso tsaka lumingon kay Kyungsoo.

"Snow? Yun lang nasa isip ko knina. May naiisip ka ba na iba?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang mga aso nila na lumapit sa bagong ampon.

"Parang gusto ko Mimi." Bungisngis niya bigla.

"Mimi Snow." Dugtong ni Jongin bago umupo sa tabi niya at nakaakbay na.

"Kung yun gusto mo. Mimi tawag ko sa kanya, tapos ikaw Snow. Quits tayo."

"Sige ganun na lang. Mimi Snow ah?" Halik ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi sabay saglit na pagkili sa tagiliran ng asawa.

"Oo na, Jongin. Mimi Snow." Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa asawa nang tumigil din ito sa pangingiliti sa kanya. Humalik sila sa labi ng isa't-isa saglit bago nila pinanood ang mga aso nilang mabilis ding nakasundo si Mimi Snow.

Kahit may pagkamahiyain pa ang kanilang pomeranian, natapos naman ang kanilang gabi sa pagkuha ng ilang litrato nilang pamilya.

Ngayon, may anim na silang silang mga anak na balak pa nilang dagdagan sa hinaharap.

 

 

 

 

 

> **kyung-kim**
> 
>  
> 
> [image description: litrato nina jongin at kyungsoo kasama ang kanilang anim na mga aso.]
> 
>  
> 
> _2, 431 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **kyung-kim** daddies + 5 babies + new baby mimi snow
> 
>  
> 
> **kaichocosoo** AHHHHH HXVBASJHFVSAJHVFUJWEGFBJMBFKJAGEFRJWY
> 
> **kadispace** THE GAYS ALWAYS WIN
> 
> **yeol.pcy** ang dami niyo na anak!
> 
> **sehoon_vivi** WEW anak pa moar bespren
> 
> **bboombaek** kaloka kayo this is the ideal family mga sizt! tularan niyo ang pamilya kim and cute doggos aka kanilang mga junakis!! uwu
> 
> **JJONGDAEK** UWU UWU UWU UWU UWU THE UWU-EST FAM!
> 
> **kim_myeon** sarap magmahal

**Author's Note:**

> sa mga mambabasa ko, salamat sa pagtangkilik. pasensya na at di na ako makasulat ng marami tulad noon... i have issues so... ayun salamat pa rin sa pagbabasa! hanggang sa muli!


End file.
